


Search And Rescue

by MrsMendes19, The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kidnapped, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale needs help, hostages, race against the clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: What was to be a normal day, and a lunch date with his favourite demon, turned to be not such a normal day when the bookshop gets ransacked by a bunch of robbers. They kidnap Aziraphale. When Aziraphale's late to their lunch date, Crowley rushes to the shop, to discover the shop a mess and no sign of his angel, leaving him feeling lost once again, thinking he lost his best friend. Wanting to resolve the problem with extraordinary amounts of alcohol doesn't exactly go to plan when the kidnappers finally call. It is now a race against the clock to save his angel before anything serious happens? Can Crowley do it?





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> MrsMendes19 and I are very pleased to share our new WIP with you. We sincerely hope you enjoy it. As this is a WIP, we hope to update with a new chapter every 2-3 days, maybe 4 depending on circumstances but we ask you be patient with us of course. Thank you and kudos, comments, and feedback are much appreciated.

Aziraphale dipped an earl grey tea bag into his teacup as he made his way around his dainty little bookshop, straightening and tidying anything that was even slightly out of place. He came to the window, peering past the beige curtain, out to the busy street. What a lovely morning it had been so far, a slight rain fell over the streets of London, but nothing could dampen the angel’s spirit today. A small smile crept on his face when he remembered his lunch date with his demon, in just a few hours he would be sat at one of the new restaurants, indulging in many delicious delicacies. He pushed the thoughts aside for the moment, downing the rest of his tea before checking his watch quickly, 8:30 it read, it was time to open the shop.

Placing his cup down onto a nearby bookshelf, he walked over to the door, unlocking it, and flipping the closed sign to a visible ‘open’. He walked to the counter, organising the very vintage cash register he had had there for at least 700 years. As he was occupied with his task at hand, he looked up when he heard the bell above the door chime, someone had entered the shop.

A young lady with a pram walked in, giving Aziraphale a small smile as she walked past, “Morning, Mr. Fell.” She said sweetly, followed by a tiny coo from her baby.

Aziraphale gave her a nod of greeting and looked down to the pram, a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket looked back at him, brown eyes widening at him curiously, making him softly giggle and smile. He watched as they continued into the shop, heading for the multiple rows of bookshelves. It made him happy when all kinds of families, children and basically anyone came into his shop, he was happy to see so many people enjoyed the benefits of books and reading as much as he did, and that’s when his mind escaped back to Crowley again, it was a pity Crowley didn’t take to books as much as he would like. With a giggle he went back to work, he clicked his fingers, a slightly damp cloth appearing in his hand, and off he went to wipe over the counter and bookshelves.

The time went quickly and before Aziraphale knew it, it was time to close the shop for a couple hours and get ready for his lunch with Crowley. He helped the last remaining customers with their purchases and went about his usual routine of closing the shop. He took a quick stroll around the bookshop, putting stray books back onto the shelves. Just as he finished, he heard the bell chime. Placing the cloth into the front pocket of his pants, Aziraphale walked over to the door.

“We are most definitely closed…” he began but paused when he came face to face with four people standing by the counter.

“Just do what we say, and no one will get hurt…” one of the men said as another one locked the door of the bookshop.

Aziraphale stood still, his face still neutral, as he overlooked all four men gliding their eyes over the bookshop. “I am not sure what you are looking for, but I can guarantee you- “

One of the guys drew a gun, “Shut up” he yelled.

Sure, the gun wouldn’t do much damage to Aziraphale, but it certainly made him quieten down and freeze on the spot. The whole time Aziraphale had ran this shop, nothing like this had ever happened before, so why all of a sudden did these men have a target on his shop and what could he possibly have that they want so badly?

With the gun still pointed directly at him, Aziraphale knew it was best to just cooperate and do what the men say, in order to not get hurt. He closed his eyes for a moment, but they flew open when he heard one of the men bellow, “Open the register!” a man quickly coming up behind him and shoving him towards the counter.

Aziraphale softly grunted, even though he was an angel, being shoved into the counter still hurt his hip. He quickly pressed a few buttons, the drawer of the register flying open. “Hand the money over.” The deeper voiced men commanded.

Aziraphale did as he was told, quickly gathering all the money in the drawer and handing it over, the men shoving it into a messenger bag that hung from his shoulder. “Now step away from the counter.”

He stepped away from the counter, raising his hands in attempt of saying, ‘I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt me’ without saying a word. One of the men came up to him, placing a firm hand on his arm, “You are going to have to come with us.”

“I think not…” Aziraphale objected, he tried to struggle.

“I think for your sake; you might want too.” The man said drawing his gun once again and sticking it in the small of Aziraphale’s back making him slightly jerk forward.

The man shoved Aziraphale towards the door, stopping to look back for a moment, “You come with me,” he pointed to one man with his free hand, “And you two,” he addressed the other men still in the shop, “have a look around and see what you can find.”

As he unlocked the shop door, the male led Aziraphale out of the shop, “Stay close to me.” He mumbled, “Look normal. One out of line move and I’ll shoot you!”

They walked to the white van parked in front of the bookshop. The man opened the door, “Get in” he commanded, and shoved Aziraphale again to get him to step into the van, before placing the gun down blindfolding him with a red bandanna and bounding his hands behind his back.

Aziraphale must admit, despite still remaining calm, he felt slightly overwhelmed, where were this people taking him? Then he remembered his lunch date, shit, Crowley is going to be worried about him when he doesn’t turn up or even call. His leg twitched and bounced up and down as he heard the men talking in the front of the vehicle, it wasn’t clear, but he heard them talking about some old abandoned warehouse somewhere. He whimpered softly, he was an angel, this wasn’t meant to be happening to him. Several minutes passed by, before he finally heard the side door opening, as the other two men climbed into the vehicle, banging twice on the metal, ordering the men in the front to drive, taking off rather forcefully, causing Aziraphale to tumble, falling heavily onto the metal floor.

No clear thought went through Aziraphale’s mind, expect **‘Crowley! Help me!’**


	2. Crowley's Pain

Crowley sat at the table, leg tapping anxiously upon the floor. Aziraphale was late. Aziraphale was never late, especially not to a lunch date that he organised. He lifted himself from the chair, reaching to his pocket for his phone quickly dialling the mobile that had been gifted to the angel by the demon himself.

“You have reached Aziraphale. I am unavailable at the moment, please leave a message.”

Crowley ended the call, anxiously now calling the bookshop phone, knowing Aziraphale always answered that phone. But his mind went wild when the angel didn’t answer that call either. He tried so hard not to panic, they had planned to meet at the new restaurant Aziraphale had found, about an hour ago but there was no sign of his angel. He called both numbers another couple of times just thinking Aziraphale was with a customer or asleep, no, he shook his head, the angel didn’t sleep unless it was necessary. His calls went unanswered and Crowley knew his angelic partner would never stand him up. He remained seated for another few minutes, downing the glass of wine he had ordered before standing up pulling his jacket from the back of the chair and running out of the restaurant leaving enough money to cover his bill, to the Bentley. He had to find his angel. Last time this happened, the bookshop had been on fire and Crowley had lost him, he couldn’t bear that a second time.

Crowley reached the bookshop in record time, throwing the car into park, jumping out. There was no fire which was a relief in itself. He knocked on the door, waited a moment for an answer, but the door didn’t open. He looked to his left and right, deciding it to be clear, and placed his fingers onto the doorknob, the door making a satisfying clicking sound. He opened the door and walked in expecting to find the angel asleep with the book open on his stomach or just simply had forgotten about their lunch date, but what he did find made his heart hurt. The bookshop was trashed, bookshelves overturned, and books scattered all over the floor.

“Angel,” he called out, as he searched the bookshop, “Angel, where are you?”

He panicked when no reply came. “Fuck!” He cursed, before picking up a book and throwing it across the shop.

He’d done it again, he had lost his best friend, how could be so stupid? He should have never left the angel’s side. He should have learnt his lesson the last time something happened to the angel. Crowley ran back out the bookshop, slamming the door behind him. Rushing for the Bentley, he got in, also slamming that door, immediately slumping in his chair, placing his weary head down onto the steering wheel. It was time to deal with this just like he did last time, with extraordinary amounts of alcohol. He closed his eyes for a moment, needing to take a bit of time to think. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud version of “you’re my best friend” by Queen came from his phone. For a moment he wasn’t even going to answer it, it usually just being someone that wanted to annoy him, but he snapped up when he realized that was Aziraphale’s ringtone.

He answered the phone, “Angel? Is that you?” he mumbled as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

“Yes… Crowley it’s me.” Aziraphale said softly, almost weakly.

“Angel…” he stumbled upon his words, “W-where are you?”

The angel whimpered softly into the phone, Crowley could tell the angel had been crying and it was very rare Aziraphale cried, so he knew he was in trouble. “Angel, sweetheart, where are you? I am worried sick about you. I went to the bookshop and it was wrecked, and you were gone…” Crowley explained desperately.

“I um…” Aziraphale began, but their talk was disrupted when there was a loud clicking sound.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley questioned, waiting for his angel to answer him.

No answer came, just heavy breathing on the other end. “Aziraphale, are you hurt?” Crowley cried.

The voice that answered wasn't Aziraphale, instead it was a deep voice. A voice that sent shivers down Crowley's spine. "No, he's not hurt. Yet. And he won't be harmed, you just need to do exactly as I say."

"What do you want? Is it money? What do you want?!" Crowley felt anger rise up inside of him knowing his angel was in harms way.

"We want your first edition books and one million dollars."

"I really don't have that amount of money." Crowley thought for a moment. It wasn’t going to be easy to get a million dollars whether he was a demon or not.

"Find it, otherwise your friend will be harmed." The phone clicked off and Crowley was left in silence glaring at his phone, as if the answers were just magically going to jump out at him.

Crowley punched the roof of the car, grunting at the soft pain that went through him. With a curse he stepped back out of the car, and back into the bookshop in search for Aziraphale’s records. The amount of evenings he had spent in that bookshop, watching Aziraphale working, he was definitely smart enough to know that Aziraphale kept records of every book he had for insurance reasons and whatnot, just where did he keep it?

It was up to him to save his angel, even though he had no idea just how to do that just yet.

*****

The four men circled Aziraphale, making sure he didn’t escape. No matter how much Aziraphale wanted to escape, he couldn’t anyway since his hands were tied more tighter than before. He winced at the thought of it, keeping his eyes firm on the ground avoiding the lead male’s eyes. One of the men walked over and lifted Aziraphale’s chin with a single finger forcing him to look up at them. Aziraphale pulled his face away from the man’s hand, “Why are you doing this?” he asked quickly.

“Because we want too.” The man that was the furthest away said.

“That isn’t a reason.” Aziraphale said softly.

“Shut up” the man shouted, hitting Aziraphale across the face with the gun, causing him to cry out in pain. “We have told your friend what we want in return for you to be returned safely and unharmed. It’s up to him now, he has 48 hours to give us what we want, or it’s lights out for you.” the man explained.

Aziraphale said, “He will not give you anything, how stupid can one be?”

Without a single word, the man aimed at Aziraphale’s leg and shot him, once again making him cry out in pain and whimper quietly.

“Now I suggest you shut up. That’s not the worst thing we can do to you. You better hope your friend manages to get everything here on time.”

This time Aziraphale stayed silent, not wanting to say a word, as he kept his eyes on the floor. He stayed still, an occasional twitch in his leg from the gunshot wound was all the movement he made. Damn, out of everything that could have happened today, why had it been the bookshop being robbed for the first time in bloody 6000 years and getting himself kidnapped?

He just wanted to be free, the familiarity of his bookshop, his little place, the place he had made his home for 6000 years. Aziraphale leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes for just a moment, thinking as to where the hell Crowley could be and what was taking him so bloody long.

*****

Meanwhile back at the bookshop Crowley is going through every single nook and cranny that he knows of, searching for Aziraphale’s record book. It had to be somewhere. There was no way he was going to know which books were first editions without it, Aziraphale had shelves full of books, and every free space he could find also.

He spent about an hour searching for it, until he finally found it hidden up in a safe in Aziraphale’s bedroom. Strange place for Aziraphale to hide such a thing, it was just a book full of records, not that important of a thing, but obviously it meant something to Aziraphale to keep it so hidden. He took it back downstairs with him, this was going to take ages, Aziraphale had that many books, the records book went on for at least 150 pages. Settling himself at Aziraphale’s desk, he sipped from his full to the brim wine glass, he began to flip through the book. He’d need more than one wine to deal with this.

The bookshop was quiet without the angel around, it was nearly unbearable, but Crowley shoved his anxieties for now, desperate to get his angel before those assholes did anything to him. He read until his eyes got heavy, he had only been through 70 pages, and taken note of every single first or special edition book in the shop. He went to pour another wine, he had to stay awake, he had to fight. Now finally settling on the couch, even though he shouldn’t have, but it was more comfortable than the desk and continued to read.

Unfortunately for him, his fight didn’t last long, before his wine glass (thankfully empty) was dropped to the floor beside the lounge and he was fast asleep with the records book still open on his stomach.


	3. Crowley To The Rescue

Crowley startled awake, sitting up quickly, the records book that was on his lap falling to the floor. Shit, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He stretched, and yawned, before snapping his fingers making a much needed black coffee appear on the table. Taking a sip, he got back to work, bending down collecting the records book from the floor and quickly flipping through it again. It had now been 24 hours since his angel had been kidnapped, and he didn’t feel any closer than before. Even Aziraphale’s presence was weak, the demon was always able to find his angel no matter how far away they were from each other, even if they were on different sides of the world but the demon’s heart hurt, a weak presence meant Aziraphale was in danger. Crowley had to rescue him, and quickly.

In record time, he finally finished reading over the record book, and jumped up from the sofa, rushing for the bookshelves finding each and every first or special edition book as quickly as he possibly could. Why robbers/kidnappers wanted books, Crowley couldn’t understand, but he couldn’t care less, all that mattered was he got his angel back safe and sound. Now with all the books in his grasp he headed back over to the sofa, falling on it, a bit more dramatically then he thought and placed his head in his hands, rubbing it firmly, before coming to his face and rubbing his still tired eyes. After all this, he’s going to need to sleep for a week…! He snapped his fingers, and miracled the money in front of him, piling the books and money into a giant bag. He got up, heaving the bag over his shoulder. He closed his eyes, with each passing minute, Aziraphale’s energy was getting weaker. Crowley didn’t have much time left, he had to hurry.

Reaching down to his pocket, he searched for his phone. Finally locating it on the side table beside the sofa, he picked it up, and dialled Aziraphale’s number as he ran out to the Bentley, someone picking it up within seconds.

“Speak!” commanded the voice.

“I have everything.…” Crowley replied as he climbed into the Bentley.

*****

Aziraphale awoke to the sound of someone talking. It took him a lot of effort to raise his head even a little bit, he was weak, the gun shot wound certainly taking all his energy to try and heal his body. Opening his eyes, his vision is blurry, but he can just make out two men sitting at a table across the room. One is guarding while the other appeared to be on the phone.

Aziraphale could just understand what he was saying. “Bring everything to St. James Park”

Aziraphale cringed when another wave of pain shot through him, he couldn’t take this much longer, he wanted Crowley, he just wanted to be back with his demon, at home, safe and sound. “Please, Crowley, save me…” Aziraphale whispered under his breath.

The man on the phone peered at him, shoving his chair backwards as he stood up, and walked over to Aziraphale, bending down beside him. “What did you say?”

Aziraphale whimpered quietly, fool, why did he say anything? “Nothing” he mumbled, “I said nothing.”

“It didn’t sound like nothing! What did you say?” the man growled.

*****

Crowley listened as the man was talking to Aziraphale, the angel sounded scared, almost pitiful.

“What did you say!” he heard the man growl again.

He frowned when he heard Aziraphale’s soft voice reply, “I’m just praying my friend comes and saves me, that's all.”

It went silent, and Crowley had thought the phone went off, pulling it away from his ear to check, but the phone indeed was still in call. He found himself relieved when someone spoke.

“You really think your friend is coming to save you? How pitiful.” The mans voice almost vibrated through the phone.

It was when he heard Aziraphale squeal that his blood boiled, this asshole was hurting his angel.

“Let me speak to him.” Crowley demanded.

The man obeyed the request, putting the phone on loudspeaker so the angel could hear what was going on.

“Angel?” Crowley said softly.

“C-Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered in return.

“Don’t worry Angel. I am coming. I will rescue you. Just hang on a little longer.” Crowley felt his eyes go wet as he spoke.

No reply came from the angel, leaving them in silence. Crowley checked the phone again, this time the call had been disconnected.

Crowley yelled a line of curses, before ploughing his foot to the floor, hitting the accelerator and going as fast as the Bentley would allow.

It was time to go rescue Aziraphale.

*****

With the bag on the passenger seat, Crowley sped towards the park. Aziraphale would be having a heart attack right now if he saw that the demon was driving at 120 through central London, but at this moment it was worth it. 

He reached the park in record speed, he grabbed the bag and jumped out of the Bentley and ran through the park desperately looking around, searching for the robbers, or even sight of Aziraphale, even though he had no idea what they looked like. He searched for Aziraphale’s energy, finding that the angel wasn’t even in the park, damnit. He grabbed his phone again dialling Aziraphale’s number. The moment someone picked it up he found himself yelling into the phone, “I am here. Where are you? And where’s my friend?”

“There’s a bin by the far east side of the park. Put the bag discretely into the bin.” Instructed the man.

“And what about my friend? Where is he??” Crowley continued.

“He’s perfectly safe. Put the bag into the bin and you will find the location of your friend.”

“How do I know your not lying?” Crowley asked, getting more worried by the second.

"Do as I say, otherwise your friend will pay!"

"Okay, I will do as you say!" Crowley groaned as he walked towards the bin and looked around, before placing the bag in. "There, the bag is in the bin. Now, where is my friend?"

"Like I said he is safe. I will contact you once I have the bag and the contents."

The call was then disconnected, and Crowley walked away, back to the Bentley.

He rested his head on the steering wheel, “It’s alright, angel. I am coming for you.” He whispered softly as he closed his eyes, just praying to heaven, hell, or whoever, that Aziraphale was alright. He couldn’t lose him, not now, not ever. They had been on Earth together for 6000 years already, and probably had been in love for him for 5000 of those years, his angel was just too damn important to lose. All of the memories of how he had lost Aziraphale last time, the fire in the bookshop, when he thought his friend, no, his best friend died, flooded back to him again, suddenly remembering how broken he felt. Those were the memories that kept him awake at night, the memories that tortured his mind with nightmares until he awoke screaming and the angel would be there with arms or wings wrapped around him until he calmed down. No, not this time, he believed his angel would be alright.

The sound of a ringing phone ripped him from his thoughts. He regained his posture and thoughts, wiping his tears and answered his phone.

“You have the items. Now where the hell is my best friend?”

“Easy now. Your friend is at 19-21 Argyll Street, West End, Central London.”

Crowley sighed finally knowing Aziraphale was okay. The call hung up and he dropped the phone into his lap as his hands went up and covered his face, finally allowing the tears to run freely down his cheeks. Aziraphale was okay, and Crowley couldn’t wait until he could wrap his arms around the angel once again.

He fixed himself up, wiping away his tears and straightening his fancy jacket, and without any more hesitation he sped all the way to the warehouse.


	4. The Rescue

Reaching the warehouse, he was all pent up with nerves and anxiety. What if this was all a joke, and they had killed Aziraphale and just used him to get what they wanted, it made his stomach flip, the thought making him nauseous. Gulping down the sick feeling, he climbed out the car and slowly making his way towards the warehouse. Pushing the door open slowly, he walked inside, finding Aziraphale leant up against the wall. He eased forward, Aziraphale’s energy was really weak, almost faint. Crowley rushed to his side, finding the angel bruised and bleeding. Crowley fought back his tears.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley whispered, placing his hand on the angel’s arm, shaking him gently, but the angel didn’t move. “Come on angel, wake up. Please wake up.” He sobbed. When the angel didn’t make any movement, he broke, he couldn’t handle the pain and turned away from the sight of the angel, tears falling down his cheeks again. Those assholes were going to pay, they had killed his angel, and used him for their own crimes. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a groan from behind him. Crowley whipped back around, Aziraphale was okay.

“Oh angel…” he cried, his voice wrecked, as he fell back onto his knees, crawling closer to the angel carefully as to not hurt him.

“Crowley?” the angel mumbled weakly.

“Yes, angel, it’s me. I am here.” Crowley placed his arms around the angel, holding him gently in his grasp, never wanting to let go again.

"I thought you would never find me." Aziraphale said, barely able to talk.

"Zira, I wouldn't have stopped until I did. I can't lose you, not again." Crowley said softly, as he ran fingers through the angel's soft blonde curls.

"I'm glad that you found me." Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley leant forward, leaving a soft kiss on the angel’s lips. “Let's get you out of here. That wound on your leg needs some help healing."

Crowley placed an arm under Aziraphale's back, in an attempt to help him up. Aziraphale grumbled with every movement, "I am not sure if I can walk, Crowley."

"Lean on me, I'll help you to the car." Crowley grunted as he finally managed to get Aziraphale off the ground.

"I still won't be able to walk. My leg hurts too much and my vision is starting to blur."

Crowley held Aziraphale up, as he attempted to balance on one leg, his other too painful to put any weight on it, "Well in that case, I will just have to collect the Bentley at a later time. We will miracle ourselves back to the bookshop." Crowley decided.

Aziraphale groaned as more pain erupted in his body, "Are you sure you have enough power to get both of us home?"

Crowley sighed, "Angel, I really don't have an answer for that right now. But even if I need to sleep for a week, I don't care. It doesn't matter. We just need to get us home." Crowley snapped his fingers, praying that he could get them both back safely.

Not a moment later, the both of them appeared in the street, just outside the bookshop. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, with weary eyes, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine, Zira. Let's just go inside."

Crowley helped Aziraphale inside and onto the big leather sofa in the back room. Aziraphale hissed and groaned as more pain shot through his body, as Crowley worked to heal it and bandage it. Just as he was about done, Aziraphale was passed out, already snoring, exhausted from the pain. Crowley got up, with great difficulty, from the floor where he was knelt beside the angel. Standing above him, he looked down at him, sighing. His angel was safe and sound back in their home, and this was to never happen again. Crowley yawned, remembering his own exhaustion, he grabbed a blanket draping it over the angel, before grabbing a pillow and a blanket and curling up on the floor right beside the couch. While Aziraphale slept off his exhaustion, pain and hurt, Crowley slept down on the floor right beside him not letting the angel out of his sight. 


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter of Search and Rescue. MrsMendes19 and I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for staying with us this long, we appreciate it.

Crowley awoke the next morning to Aziraphale grumbling. He smiled softly, it wasn’t a dream, Aziraphale was really back at the bookshop safe and sound. Crowley yawned, and got up from the floor, and kneeled beside Aziraphale. He ran his fingers over Aziraphale’s forehead, the grumbling stopping almost instantly, the angel sighed sleepily and resumed snoring. Crowley was honestly worried at how long the angel had been asleep, he didn’t sleep at all normally, this must just be special circumstances since he had used so much energy fighting himself to stay awake and heal himself. Crowley watched the angel shift around on the sofa, trying to get into a more comfortable position, and all of a sudden was grumbling again. Crowley made a decision, scooping the angel up in his arms bridal style, and slowly taking him up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid him on the bed, and miracled the angel into a pair of his soft tartan pyjamas before covering him with the blankets. He watched Aziraphale nuzzle his face into the pillow, and resume snoring a few moments later. He leant down kissing the angel’s forehead, tucking him in.

While Aziraphale slept, Crowley went and collected the Bentley from the abandoned warehouse and went to work tidying up the bookshop. With the angel recovering, the least he could do was clean up the bookshop for him. He picked up all the scattered books, and even used a demonic miracle to set the bookshelves up right again. Within a few hours, the bookshop was back to the antique, tidy shop Aziraphale had always left it in, not a thing out of place. Crowley smiled at his work, Aziraphale would be most happy.

At that moment he heard a grunt and slippers shuffling down the stairs. “Crowley, my dear, where are you?” Aziraphale called out.

“Angel? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.” Crowley said, concerned, going straight for the angel. 

Aziraphale hobbled down the stairs, one hand holding the railing, and the other held a lovely, old brown antique walking stick. “I am okay. The leg has healed well. Still needs a couple days, but I will be just fine, all thanks to you.” Aziraphale smiled softly.

Crowley held onto the angel’s arm, “Anytime angel. Now, come sit down. And I will make some you some tea.”

Crowley helped him over to the sofa, and sat him down, draping a blanket over his lap and sat down beside him, cupping the angel’s cheeks.

Aziraphale leant forward, pushing Crowley’s black sunglasses up into the orange fluffy hair, and looking into his amber coloured eyes. "The bookshop looks good. Thank you so much." 

Crowley didn't say a word, he just leant forward, capturing the angel’s lips in a soft kiss. He blushed and got up, taking his sunglasses off his head and placing them on a nearby table, “I’ll go make us some tea.” Crowley took off towards the kitchen.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley turned back towards Aziraphale, “Hmm?”

“Don’t ever leave me alone again…” the angel pleaded.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, angel.”


End file.
